User talk:KateWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Pokemon Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to Get Panpour, Pansear, or Pansage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiseamy0818 (Talk) 14:42, June 18, 2011 Rules of My Talk Page Don't be rude and don't cause problems. Do not try to cauyse a fight. No cussing, Use common sense and please try to get correct spelling, grammer and puntuation. Thankyou - KateWolf Hey KateWolf thanks for coming on. My computer is acting crazy so I have to use my IPhone so I can give you Adminship on Monday maybe. The pokemon wiki was mainy for telling about pokemon so I made this one for cheats. I am Wiseamy0818! Ok KateWolf. I got my computer to work. To get on Admin you have to get A LOT of edits. So work hard! Wiseamy0818 You might want to be on a team. I have not heard from you in a long time.Wiseamy0818 Sure Wiseamy0818 it is ok. I will keep on trying to give you adminship How do you like this Gallery:Gallery With Moving Pictures See you around the wiki Wiseamy0818 Why don't you get some badges. Wiseamy0818 I can team with you, I've already done a ton of edits (for my first day). Bmltera-Talk 07:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wiseamy0818 Thanks Wiseamy0818 I am making the The Pokemon Game Wiki Teams.. in just a minute You are now on admin. Wiseamy0818 Thanks. It looks really nice. Is there anything I could do on your wiki. Wiseamy0818 Thanks again. I will try to edit it. Wiseamy0818 Could you please be on a team. Wiseamy0818 How do you make a custom siggie. Wiseamy0818 Ok Wiseamy0818 On the Background how do you change that. Wiseamy0818 Hi Blog Comment I have all the Pokemon and the shiny ones. I completed every game in a week. All my Pokemon are level 100. Wiseamy0818 Do you think it looks ok or should I change the background back to white. Wiseamy0818 I am going to change it back to white. Wiseamy0818 Are you going to join a team. Wiseamy0818 Ok Wiseamy0818 Putting two pokemon pages does not count as helping. Wiseamy0818 Whatever, just get it done sometime. Wiseamy0818 I am already working on my gold badges and you have not even got past the bronze ones. Wiseamy0818 Well you are just a 100 points away from me and I am just about to get another one. Here, I will put you a deal. Get to rank # 2 on this wiki and I will put you on Breaucrat and rollback and get your admin powers back. And you started the a&o fanon wii way before I started this wiki am I am just a 100 points behind you. Um but I have a way of putting categories on. Wiseamy0818 You in second place yet? Your're not so sqeaky clan yourself. Wiseamy0818 Where do you confirm it. I never had the chance to confirm anything, and it is spelled confirmation. Wiseamy0818 Thanks. Wiseamy0818 Good job KateWolf. Wiseamy0818 You should write a blog. Wiseamy0818 How do you like the new logo I added on top? Bmltera-Talk 06:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your a bureaucrat right? So you can make yourself an admin by going to http://thepokemongame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights Type in your name (Name is Case Sensitive) and select admin. Then click save. Bmltera-Talk 10:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and make yourself admin and get roll back. Wiseamy-Talk Could you please check the pages and make some thanks!` Wiseamy-Talk Are you going to help or not. Wiseamy-Talk Hey I am busy on different wikis to like The 39 Clues Wiki your Wiki and Pokemon Answers Wiseamy-Talk I cleared all my talk page. I sugest you do so to. Wiseamy-My Talk PS how do you like my siggie Try to get people to come on this wiki ok. Try and beat Bmltera at badges. Wiseamy-My Talk Hey I need some help getting people on this wiki. Wiseamy-My Talk Need some help. Check out the new badges. Wiseamy-My Talk Templates First of all, make a page called Template:(template name), and then you can start editing on one. To put it on a page, type the template name with " " surounding it. My stub template's name was test, so I typed (switch to source mode to see) and it appears. Bmltera-Talk 07:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you change my stub template green or did Waiseamy do it? Just Asking. Bmltera-Talk 17:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Custom signature I'm busy today, Just got pokemon black. By next week I can give you one.Bmltera-Talk 19:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Here is a code: (view source mode) I'll tell you what to do with it if you don't know.KateWolf-Talk I can change the color if you don't like it. --Bmltera-Talk 20:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Busy I will be very busy when school starts. Tell Wiseamy that. I might not have time every week to go on this wiki. You and Wiseamy are in charge. I have given Jzhang2 rollback+chat moderater rights because I trust him and he is my friend. Bmltera-Talk 22:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I will help sometimes if I have time when Bmltera is busy. Jzhang2 23:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Arceus How do you like the Arceus page? Wiseamy-My Talk KateWolf. Mad at you stop vandilising. Wiseamy-My Talk Aplogy acpected. KateWolf you do not need to be blocked. I am coming to the alpha and omega wiki. Wiseamy-My Talk It's okay. You're homesick? Wiseamy-My Talk You homesick still? I have seen the movie Alpha and Omega. Wiseamy-My Talk Could you look on this wiki:Pet Turtle Wiki . Wiseamy-My Talk You get more badges and you can pass up Bmltera. Are you coming on the Pet Dog Wiki or not. Wiseamy-My Talk How do you like this siggie KateWolf KateWolf-Talk Wiseamy-My Talk States You live in california? I live in texas. School is about to start for me so you can be in charge. Wiseamy